EL FESTIVAL DEL DIA DE LAS MADRES
by olcrian
Summary: Una historia en donde nuestro detective favorito se verá obligado a usar uno de sus talentos ya que será necesario… lean y opinen, es mi primer fic, así que no sean duros con las críticas, además uno con los comentarios se hace mejor, gracias… SEGUNDO EPISODIO..


**ANTERIORMENTE**

**La doctora reviso su temperatura y mostraba un poco de fiebre, así que decidió ponerle unos paños mojados en la frente, le quito los lentes y pensó la doctora que niño más mono, se vería bien sin ellos. Luego los puso al lado de la mesa y le puso el paño en la frente, y así hasta que después de una hora Conan despertó, se sentía muy cansado, pero al tratar de levantarse sintió muy pesado el cuerpo, aun así decidió levantarse, la doctora no se encontraba, se sentó en la cama y en ese instante recordó que de tan mal se sentía no se quedó a ver lo que iba a hacer en el festival, pero pensándolo bien lo único que hacía era resolver toda clase de conflictos, robos, asesinatos y esas cosas además eso lo consideraba triste, ya que recordaba siempre su mamá nunca estaba en los festivales, así que nunca le gusto participar, la decepción de que su madre se encontrara en el extranjero trabajando le caía como balde de agua fría y nunca quiso participar en el festival por esa razón , hasta recuerda que un vez Ran le rogaba que participara y él se negó, ella nunca supo porque, pero a él le entristecía que no estuviera hay su mamá. En ese momento la doctora entro acompañada de Ran.**

Capítulo 2. El dilema.

Conan: ¡Ran-echan!, porque estás aquí.

Ran: ¡conan-kun!, (**se acerca a él y le toca la frente**) ¿cómo te sientes?

Conan: un poco mejor;

Ran: qué bueno que me aviso la doctora, te llevare a casa y llamare al doctor.

Conan: ¿y las clases?

Ran: no te preocupes por eso ahora, (**toma los lentes de Conan y se los pone, él se sorprende ya que no se había dado cuenta que no los tenía**) vamos ya recogí tus cosas,( **lo abraza y se lo lleva cargando se despiden de la doctora y esta les dice adiós, pidiéndole que se mejore; al llegar a la entrada Ran saca de la taquilla los zapatos de Conan y lo baja un poco, le ayuda a ponerse los zapatos y lo vuelve a abrazar, al salir en la entrada estaban Sonoko y Kogoro, este último tuvo que venir en el auto para poder llevárselos por la condición del niño. **

**Subieron al auto y se fueron, en el transcurso se volvió a quedar dormido aún se sentía cansado así que no se dio cuenta de nada, ni al a hora que llegaron, ni cuando llego el doctor a revisarlo, sintió a alguien pero era tanto el cansancio que casi ni se dio cuenta de nada, el doctor lo examino y pregunto el porqué de su estado. **

**Ran le explico que el fin de semana fueron a acampar en grupo, hay hubo un asesinato el cual alguien del grupo fue testigo, trataron de matarla y la confundieron con ella, la durmieron y la dejaron en un canal que desemboca de una presa cercana, la metieron en un auto y la encerraron en este, el grupo la encontró adentro del auto y rompiendo uno de los vidrios, el niño entro y la trato de despertar ya que aún estaba en la bolsa de dormir , les llego la corriente y les arrojaron una cuerda la cual él se amarro y la ato a ella, los demás los jalaron pero la corriente era tan fuerte que el niño con la fuerza sobrehumana la sacaba la cabeza a flote, pero salieron bien llegaron a la orilla con ayuda de la cuerda y al final este se desmayó de cansancio encima de ella, el doctor estaba asombrado ya que alguien tan pequeño era tan valiente, y esa es la historia doctor. Ran explico**.

Dr.: bueno le daré algunos medicamentos, para la fiebre y el dolor, que descanse unos tres días y luego puede regresar a la escuela con calma claro.

Ran: muchas gracias doctor. (**Lo acompaño a la salida de la casa y le dio nuevamente las gracias**).

**Luego de un rato, Ran salió a la tienda para preparar la comida, dejando a su padre del cuidado de Conan pero este aun no despertaba, luego de un rato alguien toco a la puerta, perezosamente se levantó Kogoro de su silla y abrió. Eran los niños de la liga juvenil que habían llegado de la escuela, al parecer fueron a la enfermería y la doctora les dijo que se habían llevado a Conan a casa, así que saliendo de la escuela se dirigieron a la agencia; **

Ayumi: como se encuentra Conan. (**Con cara de preocupación**).

Genta: se encuentra mejor.

Mitsuhiko: si díganos por favor.

Ai: buenas tardes, venimos a ver a Edogawa. (**Con su actitud seria**).

Kogoro: el mocoso aún está durmiendo, pero tiene un poco de fiebre, el doctor ya lo reviso, así que en unos dos o tres días estará bien, en ese momento Ran iba llegando con las bolsas del mandado y les pidió a todos que pasaran, Ai les pidió que mejor luego vendrían a verlo ya que no querían molestar en este momento, seria hasta mañana en la tarde saliendo de clases, todos vendrían para ver como seguía él.

Ayumi: solo dígale por favor que se cuide, sí.

Genta. Que coma mucho para que se recupere.

Katsuhiko: si, luego le pasamos los deberes.

Ai: otra cosa más, que valla pensando que va a hacer en el festival. (**Dicho esto se despidieron y se fueron a su casa).**

**Ran los acompaño abajo y los despidió, al subir se puso a hacer la comida y luego de un rato decidió llevarle la comida a Conan, al entrar este todavía estaba dormido, acerco la comida a la cómoda y tocando su frente noto que aún tenía un poco de fiebre, Conan al contacto despertó y vio a Ran.**

Conan: Rane-chan, lo siento me quede dormido.

Ran. No te preocupes, ¿puedes levantarte? te traje algo de comer; (**con algo de preocupación**)

Conan: si, gracias Rane-chan. (**Se sienta y Ran le acerca la bandeja d la comida, no tenía mucha hambre pero bueno**).

Ran: ¡cierto!, conan-kun, vinieron los chicos a ver como seguías y Haibara me dijo que pensaras un numero para el festival. ¿A qué festival se refiere?

Conan: a em al del día de las madres, Rane-chan (**algo nervioso por el comentario**)

Ran: y cuéntame, de que se trata.

**Entonces conan, le explico que en la clase se decidió que podrían participar individual o grupal pero como él estaba en la enfermería, aun no sabía qué hacer.**

Conan: la verdad, no quiero participar Rane-chan. (**Con la cara baja y triste**)

Ran: pero porque no conan- kun.

Conan: es que mi mamá no va a estar aquí, así que para qué.

Ran: no te preocupes por eso, déjamelo a mí, sí. (**Con una sonrisa)**

**Conan se le quedo mirando, aún estaba cansado, así que en cuanto termino de comer, se volvió a acostar, no sin antes tomar sus medicinas.**

**Ran recogió los platos y la cocina, se arregló y le pidió a su padre que cuidara a conan, ya que iría a hacer algo importante**.

**Kogoro no le quedo de otra más que obedecerla ya que lo había amenazado con no dejarle ver el especial de Yoko Okino en la televisión, mañana, dicho esto se dirigió a la casa del profesor.**

Fin capítulo 2.


End file.
